Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Legend of Team Sunlight
by StormyNights11
Summary: When the world is cast with endless rain, fire types begin to become weak, rare, and treasured. But when a Pokémon and their partner make it their goal to defeat whoever is causing this, who knows what could happen? Join in on this chaotic adventure where Team Sunlight race against time to defeat the mastermind behind it all. (Probably forever unfinished. Might revive this later.)
1. Prologue

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Rain**

 **The Legend of Team Sunlight**

 _ **A/N- It is I! I have returned. Anyways, I wanted to say that I didn't mean to stop writing. Well, for a GIANT project, I shall write a Pokémon Mystery Dungeon story! My own game anyways. Well, there will be another to this, the counterpart, Explorers of Drought. But, first I have to work on this. I know Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Fanfictions are a tad overused, but I just love the concept. They are the greatest Pokémon games that aren't an actual Pokémon game, you know? You're the Pokémon. So, let's stop taking up lots of the page with an A/N, and begin with the Prologue!**_

 **Bold: Loud voices.**

 _Italics: A Pokémon's thought._

 _ **Bold italics: A/N.**_

 **Prologue**

Dark clouds began to intrude on the sky, the sunlight dimming from the sudden change of weather. The Pokémon of Treasure Town looked up to see the cause, some crying out in confusion or fright. A small, strange Charmander with a blue tail flame stared at the storm clouds, their eyes wide with wonder. They then scuttled to a small cave, calling out to an unknown Pokémon inside.

Sprinkles of rain descended from the sky as lightning lit up the cold, grey sky. An abnormally large Lucario stood on the edge of an overhang shaped like a Sharpedo head. The Lucario's head was tilted upwards slightly, "Shi, have you received any messages from our great ancestors?" The Lucario inquired to the Grumpig beside him. "No, not at all since the quarter moon prior to the last one. I'm sorry, Guildmaster Yin, am I unworthy?" The Grumpig looked up, their eyes clouding with fear and despair.

"Of course not, Shi. Why do you think I made you my Second-In-Command?" Guildmaster Yin sighed as he looked down on the Grumpig. "Don't think about yourself like that. It only makes you feel worse about yourself."

The sprinkles of rain began to form into a shower of pain, any drop causing an atrocious feeling at the touch. The two Pokémon hurried back to the Guild, done with their discussion.

A loud scream was heard in the distance. "H-Help!" The screams were drowned out by the rising ocean water turning into tidal waves and the cold, howling wind of the storm. A bright flash appeared at the entrance to a cave, a large white and pearly pink Pokémon appearing there. The strange Pokémon sighs. "I'm sorry, Dialga. I didn't mean to set off your Primal Form. Please, come back?" They whispered with teary eyes. "Please..?"

 _ **A/N- Sorry, it wasn't that long. I hit quite a bit of writers block somehow. Any who, did you like it? Well, thanks for reading the short Prologue, and please Follow, Favorite, and Review! Oh yeah, send in some OC's please! I will try to make some cameos in here. Look at the form here.**_

 **Name:**

 **Species:**

 **Age:**

 **Level:**

 **Shiny (Y or N):**

 **Items:**

 **Reaction to Being Defeated in a Dungeon:**

 **Reaction to Getting Their Money Stolen:**

 **Team Name (Optional):**

 **Team Member(s)/Partner(s):**


	2. Chapter One

_**A/N- Welcome back to PMD: EOR! I don't want to keep you waiting, so here is chapter one!**_

"I can't," A voice said, the thunder crashing over their voice. "The winds are too powerful! I- Ah!" Lightning flashed, the figure appearing as if they were slipping from a cliff.

"Hold on, I'll help!" Another voice said.

 _Wait, what? How can I-_ "My hand is slipping! I-I'll see you again, I know it!" The voice called, their hand slipping from the edge.

They fell towards the ocean, the other voice calling. "Aurora!" Their body splashed into the water. A white flash created a bubble under the water, also making the figure's body change.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

"Goodbye, son! We'll be back in a few days!" A motherly voice called.

"Okay! Bye mom, bye dad!" A young voice called. The source of the voice was from a small, average Charmander. But, the weird thing was, he had a blue tail flame.

"Alrighty, Mark. We're home alone and our parents are out. What to do, what to do…" The Charmander by the name of Mark thought to himself. Mark snapped his fingers.

"Got it! I'll go out and see what's going on."

Mark scrambled out of entrance of the cave, his blue tail flame gone. He strolled out into the rain, unaffected by the bullets of water. The young Charmander walked down to the beach, the water and wave higher than normal.

The world had been flooded with endless rain, it seemed. The residents of Treasure Town even wondered about how long it would last. A week? A month? A year? Forever? No one knew at this point, this was only the second day.

Mark sat in the soaked sand, shuddering at the feeling. He warmed his body up, sighing out a small, blue flame.

Something caught the Charmander's eye. A figure was lying on the beach, waves lapping at their body. What and who was it? He didn't know, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out.

Sure, someone might be bleeding or dead there, but he was scared. What if it was a trap? Mark got up and subconsciously began to wander towards the green and red-orange body. He stopped in his tracks, noticing they were alive, but not injured.

Mark looked around, shaking a bit. He took a deep breath, then grabbed hold of the green arms.

The Charmander dragged the body up the stairs, through Treasure Town, and to Sharpedo Bluff. Mark stepped through the entrance, and sealed the top. He set the body in his nest then looked at the boards that covered the gaping holes in the cavern. Mark turned back to the body, snapping out of his gaze.

He sucked in a breath of air then puffed outwards, a small flame landing on the tip of his tail. The blue tail flame lit up, shining bright in the dimly lighted room. Mark held it to the body, which was in the shape of a Treecko.

A sudden movement caused Mark to jump away, his flame growing larger. The body of the Treecko stirred, their arms moving to push them upwards.

The Treecko got to a comfortable position where they were sitting, a paw to their head.

"Ah… My head hurts so bad…" They groaned. Then the Treecko looked around, taking in the scene.

"Wait, who and where am I?"

 _ **What a cliff hanger! Sorry this was a bit short, but I haven't written in a bit. Make sure to review, favorite and follow this story if possible! Check in with the next chapter, where more stuff happens.**_


	3. Chapter Two

_**A/N- I really love writing this for some reason. Anyways, on with the story!**_

"Wait, who and where am I?"

Mark remained silent at the words, unable to think of a response. He blinked slowly, his tail twitching.

"Uh, you're a Treecko and you're in my home?" The Charmander responded after a few moments. Mark approached the strange Treecko, frowning in confusion. The Treecko struggled to get to their feet for a moment, before succeeding. Barely.

"I think," The Treecko began. "My name is Aurora, but I can't quite remember what happened…" Aurora said, frowning as she wobbled on her feet. Mark walked over and helped her stand.

Aurora looked around. "Wait, I'm a Pokémon?" She seemed confused and a bit spooked.

"Well, duh. How else are you a Treecko?" Mark frowned. She was acting weird.

The Treecko moved away from Mark, her eyes looking at his body. "You're a Charmander… I thought I was a human, but eh, I lost my memory, oh well." Aurora frowned. She didn't really care she lost her memory, it _did_ gave her a chance to live a new life.

Aurora smiled at the thought of living a new life. She couldn't remember her own, so why not have control of a new one?

Mark snapped his fingers, snapping the Treecko from her daze.

"Whoops, sorry."

Mark tried to contain his laughter, his blue tail flame growing a bit. "You were just… Standing there smiling… So goofily…" The Charmander then busted out laughing, falling to the floor. His eyes were closed and he held his stomach.

Aurora tried to contain her laughter. It became a struggle to hold in the joyous sound. She fell to the floor herself, her body shaking as laughter sounded from her body. The Treecko held her sides, laughing along with Mark.

The two began to calm down, lying on the floor, staring at the rugged stone ceiling.

"I never got your name." Aurora broke the silence of the cavern.

Mark jolted, scrambling to his feet. "Oops! I, uh, I'm Mark!" He offered a paw to Aurora. The Treecko took it and stood up, wobbling a bit.

"It's a bit late, we should get to sleep." The Charmander yawned, walking over to his nest. He rubbed his eyes, making his tail flame go out. The room was cast in darkness.

Aurora blindly made it over to the nest. She narrowed her eyes, seeming frozen in place. Aurora saw a light flash, her pupils dilating. Mark's tail flame illuminated in the dark cavern once again.

"C'mon, I won't bite!" Mark laughed.

A small blush of embarrassment covered the Treecko's face, her eyes closed as she lied in the nest and moved away from Mark, keeping away from him.

The blue flame went out again, drowsiness engulfing the two.

 _ **The Next Morning…**_

Aurora yawned. Her body felt warm and she felt another by her. In instinct, she nuzzled the body, trying to get closer.

She heard a yawn, and opened her eyes. All Aurora saw was orange. The Treecko blinked for a moment.

It then dawned on her. She was snuggling with Mark.

"G…" Mark began before yawning. "Good mo- Ah!" The Charmander yelped as they scrambled away from each other, blushes dusting the two's faces.

The two Pokémon sat in silence.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Eh, its fine." Aurora said calmly, shrugging. But, on the inside…

 _Ugh! Boys are so… so… I don't know! He probably knew that would happen, that creep!_

She calmed down internally, taking deep breaths.

A knock on the entrance, or, door, caused the two to jolt.

"Is someone there?"

Mark blinked before walking up the stairs and pushing up to remove the door.

The Charmander scrambled out, placing the door back on.

"We've come with bad news." A Stantler said, a shiny Feebas on his back.

"Your parents," The shiny Feebas began, placing a soaked, violet ribbon on the Stantler's head. "Are dead."

 _ **Well, that happened. We'll see what happens when Mark reacts next time!**_


End file.
